


kiss (your fears) goodbye

by jihunsbutt



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Short One Shot, Softer than I expected, jaemin misses jeno, kinda??, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihunsbutt/pseuds/jihunsbutt
Summary: As the night kept darkening, time kept flowing, his memories kept gushing. Jaemin wondered if Jeno could remember the kisses and memories they shared. Because as the moring sun appears, your darkest fears dissapear.





	kiss (your fears) goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not english so i'm sorry if the grammer sucks or if i misused some words hdbdhs i tried!
> 
> :))

like the flowers whithered as the autumn sun neared the horizon, the sun shone during spring kissing the naked spots of his body. Jaemin strutted towards the lonely tree.

The leaves all fallen down, scrunching when walked upon. As he looked up at the orange sun, the sky turning from pink to darker shades of blue. the tiny spots appearing as the evening went on, shining and brightening the oh-so-dark sky.

He didn't want to leave just yet, when the calm of the darkness and the heat of autumn mixed with summer, glaced his body. It wasn't until he felt a peck on his cheek that he snapped back to reality.

The soft lips that enhanced the skin of his face made his heart flutter and his fingers crave for intertwines. As he turned his head with the blowing wind, making his hair blow like those in commercials, he stared into the eyes of his loved one.

His hands slightly twitching, craving for something to hold, moved to Jeno's face. And as he cupped his cheeks with his slender hands, the glinster that brighly shone in his eyes, painted a canvas. The colors blue and black, regardless of the softness , all Jaemin could feel was the cold autumn breeze flowing past his body and the skin so cold it could have been freezing. 

He pulled himself up from the cold ground, dragging Jeno's body up from his cupped cheeks. His plump soft lips pushing on the others'. As he smiled into the kiss, a tear roamed down his cheek. Jaemin furrowed his eyebrows, not capable of bearing the immense pain that came from a single movement. 

He grasped for a breath making Jeno frozen with worry. He moved his finger closer to Jaemin's face, gently wiping the tear away that just seemed to keep on flowing. 

But as the night kept darkening, time kept flowing, his memories kept gushing. Jaemin wondered if Jeno could remember the kisses and memories they shared. Because as the moring sun appears, your darkest fears dissapear. 

like a parting kiss, all Jaemin could say was:

"I love you" and,

"Good bye"


End file.
